Leave Out All the Rest
by AkumuKitty9797
Summary: Dark/Link Dark/Sheik yaoi. Dark is moving to live with his relatives, and will be attending a new school. Of course Link is devastated, but when Dark meets Sheik... Can it get worse? Rated for dark themes and smut/lemon in nearby chapters if I get reviews
1. Leaving

"WHAT!? Dark! You can't!"

"I-I'm sorry, Link....."

"Please, Dark, tell them you don't want to go!"

"But I do...."

"You'd leave us?! You'd leave Midna, and Zelda, and.... me?"

Silent tears slipped from Dark's crimson eyes.

"That's what I'll regret the most...." he whispered, turning his head away so his jet black, chin length hair shaded his pale, porcelain white face from Link's. Link had never seen his Dark, his beloved best friend and boyfriend, express weakness such as crying, and was shocked that he would do so now. Dark never cried. Never.

"So..... this is it, then?" Link chocked through the lump in his throat and blurry wetness in his cerulean eyes.

"Y-Yes...." Dark sobbed, and, throwing his arms around Link's neck, he sobbed onto his shoulder, shuddering and gasping and crying even harder, even when Link's soft stroking fingers ran through his hair, or his foresty, refreshing scent enticed him. Usually, these factors would strengthen Dark, and if he knew he was about break down and become weak, everything about Link would prevent this.

But now.... they only rained on the flood in his heart, and the tears kept pouring... down Link's neck and shoulder, as the blonde's own cries stained Dark's black t-shirt until it glistened in the evening sunlight.

* * *

Gazing numbly out the window, too preoccupied to take in the puffs of snow white cloud, the glare of the too bright, white-yellow sun, and several hundred passing vehicles streaking down the tar black road left and right, Dark tried to focus his attention more on his mp3, to which he was listening to _In the End _by Linkin Park. He struggled to not think of Link's tear-stained face from last night, before he had given him one last kiss goodbye, and turned away from the blonde's driveway and began walking home....

Link's pleads still rang over and over in his mind....

_"Dark! Please don't go with them! You'll like it better here, I know you will!"_

_"I can't Link.... I need to put myself first this time...."_

_"But what about Midna and Zelda?! You don't think your cousin and best friend won't need you?!"_

_"You'll have each other...."_

_"Well, if you won't stay for them, won't you stay for me?!"_

_Dark had turned his scarlet gaze to Link, exposing his puffy red eyes and flushed cheeks, and murmured, "You're the only one who kept me here so long.... Without you, I would've been gone long ago."_

_And they had kissed one last time, their mouths mashed together passionately and forcefully, the heat of each other surging through their veins, before Dark had ripped himself from the boy he had loved and known his whole life, and began his trek down Link's driveway and to his house._

He hadn't turned back once....

And now, as the lyrics played in Dark's ears, he tried not to remember Link, tried not to see that miserable face, one filled with such agony at losing his best friend.....

_I tried so hard, and got so far, but in the end, it doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall to lose it all_

_But in the end, it doesn't even matter-er_

"It doesn't matter, Link.... It never mattered...." Dark mumbled through clenched teeth, willing himself to not cry again.

"Dark? You doing okay back there?"

Dark immediately glanced up at the sound of his aunt's voice. She was peering, concerned, back at Dark in the backseat of the truck, her clear, green eyes with an amused glint in them. His aunt was always smiling, always happy.

It was contagious to Dark, either that or he was glad to push the subject of Link to the darkest recesses of his mind.

"Yeah, everything's cool Aunt Yusuke," he assured her, and flashed a snowy toothed grin.

"Glad to hear it!" she smiled, and reached a hand back to ruffle his hair. She turned to face Dark's uncle and exclaimed, "I'm so glad he can finally live and come to school down here with us, aren't you, Hideki?"

Hideki, a good natured man who was a guitarist in his band and had the appearance of a regular punk rocker (complete with several piercings along his face and a wicked tattoo of a serpent that connected his arms and back) with light blonde hair and deep brown eyes, grinned and replied, "S'about time we got the little squirt down here."

Dark couldn't help but roll his eyes and grin back.

As the car fell silent again, except for the pulsing screams of _People = Shit_ by Slipknot in Dark's ears produced from his mp3, Hideki sped down the freeway, everything a blur in Dark's eyes.... And he almost forgot about Link...

Almost.


	2. Sheik

The sun was setting in a blaze of brilliant vermillion streaks and wisps of violet sky; Dark was jostled awake as Hideki pulled into the complex, and his muscles shrieked in agony as he stood to exit the vehicle. Yuzuke was bustling around in the back of the truck, pulling out bags of Dark's stuff and handing them to both her husband and nephew.

"Our room is on the fifth floor, room 509," Yuzuke explained to Dark, who nodded drowsily and followed after his aunt and uncle as they lead him to the main lobby of the complex, and then to the elevator shaft.

The lobby was fresh smelling and with cute, decorative plants at the doors; mail cubbies stood at the end, keys required to open them and retrieve their contents. A door led out to the garage at the end. A few beige and cream colored sofas dotted the small, glass windowed room, and Dark found himself almost lulled to sleep by the tranquility of the room....

...Until he realized Hideki and Yuzuke were about to leave him behind on the elevator.

"Dark, look alive!" called his uncle, and Dark scrambled onto the elevator, almost dropping his bags in his haste.

"Wait till you see our apartment," Yuzuke told him gently. "You'll have your own room, and later, we can go swimming after hours."

"Won't you get in trouble?" murmured Dark sleepily, stifling a huge yawn. He yanked one headphone from his ear and stretched, feeling luxuriant as his muscles recoiled and relaxed.

"Nah.... no one will hear us," Hideki assured him, grinning. "We've been doing it for years now, and so have our friend, Yosoma Sheikah. In fact, their son happens to enjoy going down there at midnight, too."

"Cool...." Dark couldn't suppress the yawn this time, and his aunt gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder.

"We'll get started on the late night parties after at least one good night of sleep."

* * *

After situating all of Dark's stuff into the mahogany dresser in his new room (with his own king size bed and personal desktop computer) he promptly fell over into the sheets, exhaustion shutting off his mind. He couldn't think of going down to the pool for a late night swim, or a trip to the mall tomorrow to visit Hot Topic, or meeting Yosoma Sheikah and his son, Sheik.

No, all Dark could do was let himself be forgotten in the cozy comfort of his bed, his arms aching. (It had taken a few trips to unload all his stuff.)

He rolled over onto his side, and felt his eyelids droop.... vision was blurring and mind was ebbing away into the sweet world of dreams and fantasies....

RING RING RING RING RING RING RING!!!!!

Dark jumped so violently the bed itself rocked and swayed for a few moments; then, he reached over to his cell phone and flipped it open without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" he muttered almost incoherently.

"Hello, Dark," came the voice of Dark's mother through the other end of the phone.

"Oh, hey Mom," Dark replied, trying to rub his eyes so they would open enough for him to be positive he would not fall asleep on the phone.

"You got to Aunt Yuzuke's house fine?" she asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, no problem at all besides the fact that I want to sleep for a few years...." Even though his mom could not see him (for it would be a fine tale to behold if she could) Dark grinned.

His mother could obviously hear the smile in her son's voice, and she continued, "Good. Well, I hope you have fun this summer, and do good in school there....."

Dark heard his mother's voice catch, and knew she was about to start crying. To prevent her from sobbing on the phone, he hastily said, "Oh, I will. Don't worry about me. I'll call you every now and again and fill you in on everything that goes on."

"Okay. That sounds good....." his mother gave an audible sniff and added, "I'll go ahead and let you get some sleep for now, kay?"

"Kay Mom....'Night....."

"'Night...."

Dark flipped his cell phone shut and yawned widely, eyes falling shut again. He had expected Link to give him a call sometime soon, but with it being quarter to midnight, there was little chance he would.

_I'll just go to sleep... I'm gonna need it for tomorrow.... _Dark thought, knowing his aunt and uncle were anticipating taking him around the city.

And he was excited, seeing as he had come from a small town. Where he lived, it didn't have malls, skyscrapers, and several schools to a district; he had lived in the rural area of Kokiri County, where there was only one school, the rednecks there were cocky and thought they were everything, and the population was scant. Now he lived in Hyrule City.....

_Damn, aren't I lucky...._ Dark mused, and as his consciousness left him for good this time, for the first time ever since he had arrived in Hyrule City, Castle County (what a weird name) he felt..... happy.

* * *

"FIRST DAY OF SUMMER, SQUIRT!!!!"

Dark shot into the air our of fright and landed in a heap of blankets and bed sheets on the floor, tangled within their mass like a fly in a spiderweb, and shot a mocking glare at Uncle Hideki, who had thought it might be a good idea to yell at the top of his lungs to wake Dark up.

"Thanks for the memo......." Dark grumbled, though amusement for the situation was evident in his features.

"Well, it's noon already kiddo, and me and Yuzuke wanted to take you around the town a little bit."

"Sounds fun....."

"Then get your lazy butt up, kid," Hideki grinned and turned away from the doorway.

Dark rolled his ruby eyes, smiling, and dragged himself free of the blankets, growling when he realized his leg was caught in a knot in the sheets.  
After about ten minutes, he finally freed himself from the death grip of the blankets, only to flinch when his phone went off again.

"Please don't let it be Mom now...." he groaned, dreading the thought that his mom might want to call him every morning every day of the summer....

But it was Link.

Dark swallowed something hard in his throat, and didn't realize his hands were trembling until he flipped open the phone and almost whispered, "Hello?"

"Hi...."

"Hey Link....."

Silence.

"Well, I just wanted to call and check on you... Make sure you're....o-okay...."

"Nah, s'kay.... I'm fine. Just woke up....literally."

Link gave a shaky laugh, and even as half-hearted as it was, Dark still found it intoxicating, and he chuckled too.

"You sound like it."

And the air was lighter.

"So, what're you going to do today?"

"Mmm, Yuzuke and Hideki are going to take me around town today....." Dark responded.

"Sounds fun!"

Dark could see Link grinning widely, those pearly white teeth glinting, those blonde locks shading sapphire eyes.....

And his heart contracted painfully at the thought of that handsome boy..... miles and miles and miles away..... without him......

"Hey Link....? Mind if I call you later?" Dark inquired. "They're kinda waiting on me and I don't want to hold them up too long....."

"Oh, sure, no problem," Link agreed.

"Kay, talk to you later."

"Love you...."

"Love you too, Link...."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Both phones clicked off, and Dark sighed. He suddenly had a strong desire to leave the complex right away, to run all the way back to Kokiri County and take Link in his arms and stroke his hair and kiss his lush, pale lips and murmur words of love and comfort into his ear....

But Aunt Yuzuke and Uncle Hideki were waiting to take him somewhere, and he wasn't going to hold them up for hours as his conscious warred against his desire for Link and desire for a change in his life.

* * *

It was late afternoon by the time Hideki pulled back into the complex, the wheels of the black GMC squealing as he grinned deviously and spun the vehicle in a donut in the center of the parking lot.

"Damn...." Dark rolled his eyes, smiling. His uncle was so immature, it made Dark feel as if he were the adult and his uncle were the child.

After having their fun in the parking lot (after a while Yuzuke complained she had to use the bathroom and didn't need the management complaining about the tire marks in the parking lot) the three began their ascent to their room, arms laden with the products they had bought at the mall, the take out they had ordered from a Chinese restaurant, and Hideki's new guitar strings.

"Having fun yet?" Yuzuke asked Dark, smiling softly as she opened the door to their room and the three filed in.

"Sure," Dark nodded, feeling a bit guilty his aunt and uncle ended up spending as much money on him as they did.

"So what all was it that you bought?" Hideki piped up from the kitchen, where he was serving the Chinese food onto plates.

"Um, some new mangas-"

"You never said you bought fruit."

"No, _manga_. Not _mango_. They're Japanese comics."

"Oh, ok. Which ones?"

"Um, Black Cat, Death Note, Bleach, Vampire Knight, and Hellsing."

"Sounds cool."

Dark nodded again, and made his way to his room, where he placed the several volumes of manga on his bed, still in the bag, and fell over, exhausted. They had visited several malls and shops that day, and now Dark's videogame collection was obviously larger, considering he had also acquired Fire Emblem, Halo 3, Super Smash Bros Brawl, Animal Crossing City Folk, and the newest release for Resident Evil.

He was actually looking forward to a nice refreshing nap when his aunt's voice punctuated the silence.

"Dark, Yosoma is here with Sheik! We want you two to meet!"

Hauling himself to his feet, all traces of drowsiness forgotten, Dark found himself curious and awake. He had been slightly eager to meet Sheik since his aunt had mentioned him the day before, and exited his room with a spring of haste in his step.

As he rounded the corner, he found Yuzuke standing next to the boy who was obviously Sheik.

And he almost fainted.

The boy had golden locks of feathery hair that fell gingerly into his crimson eyes; this startled Dark, as it felt as if he were staring into his reflection in an ocean of clear, crystal water. Sheik's skin was smooth and white, just like the face of a doll, except for a light tone of purple shadow under those scarlet orbs.

Sheik was supple and agile, his arms and legs lanky and wiry. He wore a pair of black skinny jeans, almost the same pair Dark himself was wearing, and a gray Linkin Park t-shirt. They accented his beautiful features luculently, and Dark found himself staring at the teenage boy in front of him.

_He looks so much like Link..... _Dark gasped.

"Dark, this is Sheik," Yuzuke introduced them formally.

"Sheik, this is my nephew, Dark."

Dark nodded, breathless, as Sheik dipped his head in acknowledgment.

"We were thinking of going out to the pool in a few minutes, so if you boys want to get dressed, we'll head down as soon as you're ready."

Dark felt his cheeks flush, and he nodded hastily and replied, "Okay."

"Sheik, would you like to get dressed in Dark's room?"

Dark's blush became more pronounced.

"Um, ok."

Sheik flashed Dark a grin, and Dark gulped before jerking his head in the direction of his room before leading him down the hallway.

The two flopped down on his bed, Sheik laying his pair of swimming shorts beside him, and Dark murmured, "Uh, so.... You know my aunt?"

"Mmmm, my dad does, and we come over frequently, so I guess you could say so."

_Oh my god...... his voice......._ It was so husky and low, almost like a growl.

"Cool..... and I see you like Linkin Park."

"One if my favorite bands."

"Same here!"

"Awesome!"

And just as Dark and Link cleared the thick discomfort between them earlier that day, Dark and Sheik began to talk with ease.

"What about Slipknot?" Sheik inquired, reaching for his red swimming shorts.

"Love 'em...." Dark grinned.

"Well, I'm gonna go ahead and change real quick...." Sheik announced, and before Dark could leave to give him privacy, Sheik was turning his pale back on the raven haired boy and stripping his pants off his lean body.

Dark tried to turn away from Sheik, but when his boxers came next, Dark couldn't draw his gaze away from the boy's finely shaped rear, and he felt his face burn with embarrassment when he realized he felt an urge of longing to..... brush his hands along that tone of muscle, to grasp it in his fingers and-

"You like swimming?" Sheik suddenly asked, his back still to Dark.

Dark flinched and spun around, instantly tearing his pants off his legs and throwing on his black swimming shorts, more humiliated in almost being caught rather than the fact that he was relishing the sight of the boy's ass.

"Y-Yeah. It's refreshing," Dark responded, yanking his shorts up to his waist.

"Then let's get down there!" Sheik exclaimed, grinning so broadly, Dark suddenly thought of a particular face that resembled the one in front of him.

_"C'mon Dark! Let's go swimming! I wanna show you the cavern I found last week!"_

That innocent voice....

_"I usually jump from here!"_

Those rosy cheeks.....

"Yeah; I'm coming."

********************

AK: Thanx to mrtysh and Onigirl for reviewing last chapter. If you're reading this fic I'd appreciate reviews, since I want to know I'm writing to someone. I have the plot all accounted for in my mind, so the only time I won't be able to write is when I either am too busy or simply have writer's block. But as of now, things are going smoothly and I hope to have frequent updates.

Btw, the rating for this fic will be changed to 'M' as later chapters come along, and if I get enough people to review, I'll write a delicious lemon.....

Now, I have to apologize, as for much later chapters. I cannot tell you what for (that'd ruin my plot) but I will say sorry in advance, as I am in no way trying to offend anyone.

Anyways, Dark, Link, and Sheik plushies for those who review, and the promisings of a totally hawt lemon......


	3. Pool

"Yeesh, it's a bit cold out....." Aunt Yuzuke shivered, drawing her towel around her securely, as she, Hideki, Yosoma, Dark, and Sheik slipped out of the lobby and into the parking lot so they could make their way to the pool.

"It'll be good for you," Yosoma replied, holding the door open for the small procession.

Yosoma looked exactly like Sheik, the same silky blonde hair and luminous crimson eyes, only his cheekbones were more pronounced, and his eyes did not have the same lingering purple shadows as Sheik's did. He as well had a more firm and stockier build. Dark assumed Sheik's mother had been fragile and thin.

They reached the gate to the pool, and using the set of keys the management gave them for their room and mail cubbies as well, Hideki unlocked the entrance and they snuck into the enclosed pool area.

The half moon hung in the opaque sky, surrounded by swaths of frosty glittering stars. It reflected off the clear water of the pool, and before Dark could remove his towel from his lean shoulders, he watched Sheik lunge forward and do a headfirst dive into the deep end.

A large splash followed, and no sooner did Sheik resurface did Yosoma plunge into its depths, causing an even more enormous wave.

"Let's go, damn it!" Yosoma exclaimed, shoving icy water at Hideki and Yuzuke.

"Oh, you keep going and see where it gets you!" Hideki growled playfully, and he darted into the water, taking Yosoma under with him and gave a mock intention of drowning him. Sheik chuckled quietly and pulled himself to the side of the pool and wrung out his rather long-for-a-boy hair.

"Are you getting in Dark?" Sheik asked, turning that piercing, reflective gaze on Dark.

Dark shrugged.

"Swimming isn't exactly my forte...." he murmured, flipping his choppy black hair partially out of his eyes and moving over to sit beside beside the blonde, heart thumping a bit harder than he believed it should have been.

"So you aren't good or you just don't like to?" Sheik pressed, his feet swirling lazily in the water, as the grownups swam laps around the pool.

"Mmmm, kinda both.... dark water makes me panic," Dark explained, feeling his face heat up and not even knowing why.

"Ah. I have a friend like that.... she is terrified of dark water after she and her sister almost got attacked by a shark down at the beach last summer." Sheik turned his gaze up to sky. "I don't know what I would have done if I lost her....."

_See Dark? He has a girlfriend.... No need to assume he's gay like you....._

"What is your girlfriend's name?" Dark asked gently, trying not to disturb Sheik's memory too much.

But Sheik's head snapped down to meet Dark's, and he said stiffly, "I don't have a girlfriend....."

"Oh."

"But her name was Romani."

"That sounds pretty."

"Yeah, she is too, but it's too bad for her that I kinda..... like guys......"

Sheik immediately turned away, face a deeper ruby than both his and Dark's eyes.

".....So you're gay?"

_.....Should I feel happy.....?_

Sheik nodded, and continued to stare at the side of the pool.

".....Well, don't worry. I couldn't care less if you were or not.... I mean, it would be pretty hypocritical if I did because I'm gay too....."

Dark heard Sheik give a very audible sniff, and the fifteen year old blinked at him with wetness in his eyes. His cheeks were flushed as badly as if he had a fever.

"....Oh....."

"Yeah, I know it can be a little hard to admit it when you first realize it about you, but it's getting easier for me. Especially since I had a b-boyfriend...."

Dark's voice constricted, and suddenly tears sprang into his eyes; a familiar lump bound its way into his throat, and he could not speak.

"Did he dump you?" Sheik prompted softly, staring at Dark sympathetically.

"N-No.... I had to break up with him when I moved down here....." Dark choked out, brushing the tears from his eyes impatiently. "I.... he and our two best friends missed me so much, but I hated the town I used to live in..... And I knew I'd do better here, make better grades, have more opportunity, but..... I had to leave h-him....."

Dark's body gave a huge, shuddering sob, and he felt very relieved that Yosoma, Yuzuke, and Hideki were on the other end of the pool so they wouldn't see him cry. He didn't need to explain to them why he was so upset.

Dark's aunt and uncle knew he was gay, but it was very...... stressful to talk about Link......

"....Would you feel better if you talked about it?" Sheik suddenly inquired.

"....Not much....." Dark admitted, dipping his hands into the water.

"Okay then....."

The two sat silently for a minute, alone to their thoughts as the cool night breeze washed over the complex, until Dark finally whispered, "His name was Link....."

Sheik nodded and leaned back on his hands, wiry legs still dangling in the water. The half moon shone just as brilliantly, and only when they had been just sitting there, doing absolutely nothing but sitting beside each other, Hideki called out, "Oi, boys, us adults are going back in! If you two wanna stay out for a few more hours, go ahead, just be sure your cell phones are turned on."

Dark jumped upon hearing his uncle's voice but obeyed and made sure his cellphone was on and at a decent volume.

After Yosoma said goodnight to Sheik, and Yuzuke hugged Dark and Hideki thumped him on the head, (to which Dark threatened to hit him with a toaster) they exited the gate and headed back to their rooms.

"Sheik can stay the night at our place if he wants," Yuzuke offered, and Yosoma agreed.

When the adults had gone, the boys didn't do anything at first. They simply continued to sit in each other's presence, enjoying the cool, refreshing night breeze.

Finally, though, Sheik took a deep breath and mumbled, "I usually get a lot of crap for being gay...."

Dark nodded slowly.

"Same here. There were kids at my school that would beat me and Link up in between classes because we were going out with each other. Once, a jock named Mido knocked me in the head so hard, all I could do was watch as he beat Link against the lockers....."

"I'm sorry...!" Sheik looked startled. "That must've sucked...."

"You got that right...." Dark agreed grimly.

"Me and my ex used to get picked on too," Sheik put in, trying to comfort Dark, as if proving he were not the only one who was harassed at school for his sexual orientation. "They would trip or punch us every time we walked by...."

_Poor kid..... _Dark thought miserably. For some reason, it pained his heart to think that such a fragile, yet beautiful, boy could be treated so horribly.

"....People suck, don't they?" Dark hissed after a minute.

"Yeah. But after a while, you just kinda don't feel them....." Sheik sighed. "And when you figure out they have been cheating on you for another, more handsome guy, you just kinda.... forget who you are."

Dark sighed as well; he would have been devastated if he had ever found out Link had been cheating on him.

"You wanna swim?" Dark finally asked for sake of changing the subject. He could feel the agony welling inside of him, as this was the most thought he had dedicated to Link ever since he had decided once and for all he were going to live in Hyrule City.

"Yeah, please," Sheik begged, obviously thankful for something else to preoccupy his mind.

The blonde slipped into the water, giving a little squeal from the chill, since his body had lost its accustom to the temperature because he had been out for so long; Dark followed, gasping as he eased himself into the water, feeling his body tense and freeze momentarily before he dipped his head back and suddenly felt less like an icicle.

"Wanna see who can swim the farthest?" Sheik challenged him, and a competitive fire smoldered in his eyes. Dark smirked and mockingly retorted, "You're on."

* * *

It turned out Sheik was a much better swimmer than Dark, having had gone around the pool thirteen times, while Dark had barely managed five. Now, they lay drifting on their backs, gazing up at the snowy astronomical units in the sky, the blinking dots that seemed to be telling them secrets of mystical lore.

".....This is nice," Sheik finally murmured, stroking over to Dark and treading water beside him.

"Yeah..... It's nice to have friends....." Dark responded in a slightly drawling voice from exhaustion.

"....You think of me as a friend?" Sheik blurted, and immediately clamped his mouth shut, eyes wide with embarrassment.

Dark chuckled, and he watched Sheik's face burn maroon, even in the pale moonlight.

"Sure, why not?"

"O-Oh....."

"Why? Don't you like me?" Dark pouted, mocking a sad face.

"N-No, I like you, it's just....."

"Just what?" Dark demanded, trying not to sound aggressive and upset.

_....Did I do something to him....?_

"I-It's just that..... I like you..... a lot."

It was Dark's turn for his face to flame brilliantly.

"Y-You mean.....?"

Sheik nodded solemnly.

A small smirk graced Dark's deep red lips, curling in a slight sneer.

_.....Well, well, well....._

"I like you too...." he growled.

Sheik blushed deep enough to combat his eyes.

"So um....." Sheik was stalling for words. "Would you um...... ya know?"

"....Sure....." Dark grinned instantly, and though a sadistic, twisted part of him liked to see Sheik squirm with discomfort, he was no jerk, and wanted to make this as easy for the gorgeous boy as possible.

A broad smile lit the boy's face, and he resolved to laying back and floating again in the water, with an air of satisfaction similar to that of a guitarist who had just played a perfect solo, or an author who had composed a beautiful song.

"You don't think me weird, do you, Dark?" Sheik abruptly asked, never tearing his eyes from the sky above him; he seemed enticed in the blanket of celestial figures and bodies.

"Of course not, Sheik," Dark replied, a little surprised.

"I mean, just randomly asking you out....." and his cheeks tinted pink again.

"Not at all...." Dark shook his head.

"Ok.... cuz I just-"

Whatever Sheik was about to say was cut off by the sudden ringing of Dark's cell phone. He gave an impatient sigh and stroked over to the side of the pool, where he dried his hands rapidly on a towel and then flipped it open.

"Sup?"

"Hey Dark."

It was Link.

"Oh, h-hey, Link," stuttered Dark, a sinking feeling drowning in his chest, like that of a huge boulder.

"You okay? You sound a little off...."

"Um, just kinda nervous about tomorrow, Yuzuke and Hideki supposed to take me to see the school....." Dark finished coolly, impressed with himself that he had managed to make himself sound normal.

"Oh, that sounds fun!"

_Sweet, sweet voice....._

"Yeah, should be! Can't wait to see campus, that way I won't get lost too many times....." Dark chortled lightly, and Light gave a small laugh too.

"Well, I guess I had better let you go now, Dark. Just wanted to say hey and all before you went to bed...."

"Sure thing."

"Goodnight then, Kuro-chan..... (1) I love you."

"Goodnight, Link. Bye."

"....Bye."

Dark hastily cut the connection and set the phone down.

"Anyways, Sheik, you were saying something-? Sheik, what's the matter?"

Sheik was staring at Dark in disbelief, tears flooding down his face and into the water.

"Y-You....."

"What?"

"You still l-love him, don't you?" Sheik muttered, his eyes narrowing into a glare.

"No! I just..... I'm so used to saying goodnight to him...." Dark tried to explain. He had realized he had made the mistake of saying Link's name aloud until it was too late, that he couldn't blame it to be his mother or aunt, and had made a point to not say 'I love you' to him as he usually did every time they got off the phone since that would have given everything away. Right now in Kokiri County, Link was probably fretting as to why Dark hadn't said it....

_But before I left we agreed that this was it.... That we were breaking up....._

".....Oh..... o-ok....." Sheik wiped his eyes on his arm and began wading for the steps. Dark followed, and together they dried off.

"So.... you're not mad at me?" Dark whispered, coming up from behind Sheik and embracing his arms around the blonde' chest.

He felt Sheik tense slightly, and give a small gasp. This made the bulge in Dark's shorts stiffen a bit, and he moved to the side so Sheik wouldn't know exactly how bad he was rousing him.

.....Usually, Link would have him moaning in his ear by now.....

_Stop.... don't think of him now..... think of Sheik..... think of Hyrule City..... think of Castle High....._

And, to convince himself that he did not need to think of Link, Dark took Sheik and spun him around to face him directly. Two sets of scarlet eyes stared into each other, unable to falter or avert, and finally, Dark pressed his mouth against Sheik's and surged his lips against his, arms wrapping around his back and drawing him in. Sheik gave a quiet moan mixed with a gasp, and Dark knew he had done the right thing.....

....For Sheik anyway.

* * *

By the time the two boys reached Yuzuke and Hideki's apartment, it was half past one in the morning. Both boys were extremely red in the face after their little kissing episode, and since they were nearly freezing to death and had decided to go back inside anyway, they welcomed the dry, warm air of the lobby.

They took the elevator, standing a bit closer to each other than they normally probably would have (due to both the low body temperature and desire for closeness) and held hands on their way to the room.

They slipped in silently, and Dark locked the door behind him.

He and Sheik were just turning into his room when a drowsy voice drawled from the sofa, "G'night, squirts....."

"G'night, Uncle Hideki," Dark whispered, thanking the darkness of the room so Hideki could not have noticed anything off about the two boys.

After closing the door to his room and flipping on the tableside lamp, Dark flopped down on his bed, still in his swimming shorts.

"I need to change...." Sheik piped up, and then added, "Damn, Dad forgot to leave me a change....."

"Here, you can borrow a pair of my clothes," Dark offered. He dragged himself over to his dresser, where only yesterday he had began tucking away all his outfits and clothes. Some of it still lay in piles on his dresser.

"Here," Dark handed Sheik a pair of checkered sleep pants, a Green Day t-shirt, and a pair of underwear. Sheik's face flushed, as did Dark's, and the blonde murmured, "Thanks."

"Um, I'll get dressed in the bathroom....." Sheik decided, and Dark almost wanted to call him back as he ducked into the bathroom, but willed himself not to and began getting dressed next to his bed.

_There will be plenty of time for that.... _Dark thought, trying to push a certain other blonde headed boy to the back of his mind.

******************************************************

AK: The plot is really starting to come into effect now..... So is Dark gonna break the news to Link or not?

Next chapter, we will meet two of Sheik's friends, and get to read some more hot yaoi action..... and remember, if you review this story and not JUST favorite it, I'll write a lemon between Dark and Sheik in a near chapter. ....But feel free to favorite it of course.... I just like reviews...

So, for all of you just faving and not reviewing, I'll keep this story on hold until I get enough reviews, because I REALLY want to write that lemon.... ;D

Would you deny me this pleasure?!?!? T.T

Dark & Sheik: REVIEW!!!

Dark: AK says she's not going to write the chapter with the lemon unless she has at least..... ten reviews by then.

Sheik: And that's really not all that much!

AK: So let's start seeing some reviews, and you all will be seeing (reading, whatever XD) lemons! :D


	4. The Twins

"Nnnnn......"

A tingle of warm, sweet scented breath (closely resembling chocolate) tickled Dark's neck, and when his eyes opened fully and he could perceive the pressure on his shoulder and waist; he identified them as Sheik's grasp, loosely holding on him in his sleep.

Indeed, the blonde headed boy had managed during the night to drape his lean, pale arms over Dark's shoulder, while the other had wound around his waist, soft and light as silk. Dark blushed as a wave of sweet scented breath - that enjoyable smell of chocolate - enticed him.....

".....OH MY GOD!!!!"

Dark jumped in fright, as Sheik's screech had caught him off guard. His face was flushing ruby red, eyes glinting in embarrassment; they had both recoiled and were huffing, trying to catch their breath.

"Geez, where's the fire?" Dark panted, easing back into a comfortable position on the bed. Sheik imitated, trying to shade his garnet face.

"N-Nothing...." Sheik whimpered, giving his head the gentlest flip to cover most of his face with his blonde bangs. "I-I just..... kinda didn't expect that."

Sympathetically, Dark embraced the boy and murmured in his ear, "I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable."

Sheik nodded slowly, then returned the hug.

How warm it felt.... how safe and comforting and..... gentle. Dark feared if he squeezed too hard, he might break the boy in his arms.

"Well well well..... I see you boys _are_ getting along."

The blood drained from Dark's face and Sheik jerked away quickly, as if he were on fire, at the sound of Hideki's voice.

But much to either's surpise, Uncle Hideki didn't seem angry nor disapproving, shocked or upset. He seemed.... elated.

Maybe he didn't understand the situation they were in....? Maybe he only saw the friendship in the hug, not the desire embedded within it....?

"U-Uncle Hideki-" Dark stuttered, unsure of his perceival of the ordeal. "We um-"

"It's fine Dark."

"I just- wait, what?" Dark squinted his eyes, gazing at his tattooed uncle with hair so blonde it was almost white.

"I said it's fine. I think you two together is fine."

Dark gave a nod, feeling strangely relieved that his uncle wasn't one of those narrow minded homophobes who would kick a family member out of their life because of their sexual orientation; Hideki said, "Don't worry about that kind of stuff, Dark. Everyone is different, and gay people are just as normal and fun loving as anyone else. I would know, the lead singer to our band is gay, too. So now, you two," by his tone they knew he was changing subjects, "what's up for today? Yosoma said if you two are getting along.... which it seems you most certainly are....(more blushes) that you could hang out the rest of the day. You know, Sheik show you around Castle County, introduce you to some friends, that kinda stuff."

"Sounds nice," Dark approved, excitement swelling within him.

"Yeah, I want you to meet Romani," Sheik told Dark, pulling himself to his feet beside the bed. He stood and stretched, then glanced down at Dark's set of clothes that clung to his body.

"Um, although I need to get Dad and remind him to leave me some clothes...."

* * *

"Hey Link...." Zelda sighed, brushing a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "You okay?"

Zelda and Link plopped down on the park bench, feeling rather cross in the burning summer rays that beat down on the town. There was a stiff, weak breeze swishing through the trees, and a bright blue cloudless sky.

Link's gaze focused on the bench, and as his fingers fumbled mindlessly with some peeling paint, he shook his head 'no.'

"I know you miss Dark.... me and Midna do too, but... He'll be coming back down in a few months," Zelda assured her golden haired friend.

Link glared up into Zelda's sapphire pools with his own cerulean gems.

"I can't WAIT that long. I can't BELIEVE he even left! I try CALLING him, and he ALWAYS blows me off....."

Tears were gushing down Link's face before he could comprehend their existence, and he made no effort to wipe them away. "I know we b-broke up.... but...." Link took a steadying breath and said no more; if he did, he was positive he'd break down sobbing, and that was the last thing he wanted to do in front of Zelda.

"Shhh, Link, it's okay....." she soothed him, taking him in an embrace; frustrated, he pushed her away.

She looked away, hurt evident in her eyes, but Link was too miserable to feel guilty.... not right now, anyways. The guilt would settle when he could breath again, when he could think clearly.....

"Link, would you be happier if you knew Dark was happy, too?" Zelda suddenly asked, her gaze traveling the park; from the swings where some Kokiri Scout kids were playing; to jungle gym where some Gerudo girls were practicing acrobats; and to the gazebo where an elderly couple were strolling hand in hand.

"I...."Link faltered, seriously considering Zelda's inquiry. Finally, he mumbled, "Yes, I would be."

"....And has he seemed happy when you talk to him?" she persisted.

"Well...." Link's face darkened. "Always too busy to talk....."

"Does he seem enthusiastic about not being able to talk?"

When Link flinched as if Zelda had struck him across the face with a switch, she recognized her mistake, and she hastily mended her word choice, "I mean, does he seem happy to have something to do?"

Link shrugged. "I guess...." But he would not look at Zelda's face.

"Then be happy he is happy. Keep in mind he has needed change in his life; he lived in Kokiri County longer than any of us, I know he's been eager for some time away." But even as Zelda spoke, her eyes brimmed with tears.

"He was my best friend.... he was my boyfriend.... He was my everything...." Link whispered.

"I know Link... he put us together, made us all friends." She gave a dark laugh. "He even got beaten up by Ganon when he told him to leave me alone when they were about to...."

As her voice trailed off, Link muttered, "I remember... You don't have to talk about it."

"....And getting Midna to trust again when Ruto and her gang pressured her to do drugs, then betray her and leave her...."

There was silence. It was common knowledge among their little group of friends that Midna had once been a victim of addiction to drugs; it had been severely difficult for her to give up heroin and pill popping, as well as the beer she would often ingest. But only when Dark had decided to take her in as their friend, had decided to shelter her from the ridicule and injustice of shallow high school students and show her what a real friend did, how real friends held each other and made each other laugh, did she learn how to heal.

"Dark has done a lot for us Link. Maybe not making him feel guilty about his choice might be a good way to repay the honor."

Link's expression was unreadable. Zelda, deciding that Link was considering all she had tried to explain to him, decided to change the subject for now. It always seemed that whenever they began talking about Dark, it was a sore issue for the, both of them, and their minds would always wander into more depressive territory.

"So, you guys doing anything for the rest of the summer?" she asked him. The little Kokiri Scout kids were leaving now, following two obviously dominant kids. One of them was Saria, Link's cousin, while the other was Mido, a rather offensive bully who only stuck to Saria because he knew Link would pummel him if the chance arose. Plus, it was no secret that he did find her attractive.

"Meh, nothing really interesting. Probably get mom to drag you and Midna down to the springs with us," Link cracked a small grin, and Zelda returned it. Link's mom enjoyed Link having friends over, and would persist him to ask them to come with.

"That would be fun...." Zelda grinned dreamishly. "I haven't been down to Lake Hylia in ages...."

"The last time I went was for Saria's birthday with....Dark...."

"So how about that anime convention?" Zelda immediatly blurted. Anything to keep Link from thinking of Dark, anything....

She noticed the Gerudo girls had already departed, the place where they had been performing amazing aerobic stunts was vacant.

"Oh yeah, I got my mom's okay to go, and my Light Yagami attire is all picked out, so I just have to wait for it to roll around."

"Sweet... I was thinking of going as Yuuki from Vampire Knight."

Link chuckled. "You'd probably fit her well."

And the two sat and finally began a discussion that wasn't centered around Dark; while they conversed about where the convention was, how they'd get there, who Midna would be ("I STILL think she should be Ms. Yoruichi from Bleach...." Link whined) and everyone they knew who was going, it was quite easy to make Link forget Dark for the time being.

But as the sun was beginning to sink along the horizon and cast crimson shadows across the park, and they realized they were the only ones left, they decided to head back to their houses.

"Need me to walk with you?" Link offered, not caring what Zelda's response would be. With Ganon always being so persistent and rough about going out with Zelda, Link knew the desperate bastard might try to hurt Zelda or force her into something she would not like. And as long as Link were around, he would not tolerate that.

The walk home was quiet, contrary to their talk in the park. The quiet little town was even more silent than ever, with only a car or two passing down the road, and everyone seeming to be home. And the more silent it became, the more Dark seemed to invade Link's thoughts....

_'If we were here the week of the convention, I wonder who he'd cosplay as....? He might make a good L, or even Train Heartnet if he got the right colored wig and contacts... I wonder if he _is_ happy down there with his aunt and uncle... Has he made any friends yet? Do they know he loves anime and manga? That his favorite color is purple? That he has an ex named Link....?'_

Zelda stepped up onto her porch, and as she opened the door to enter, she murmured, "Bye Link. See ya tomorrow."

"Bye, Zel Zel," Link smirked, and, pretending that he wasn't even so much as _thinking_ of Dark, turned and began strolling back to his house slowly.

....But then again, how could he when after they would drop Zelda off, Dark and Link would walk together back to Link's yard, where they would share a passionate kiss and promise to meet each other in the morning?

And soon Link found himself singing a painfully familiar song under his breath as he turned into the driveway that lead up to his front door....  
_"Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
Where you can always find me  
We'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends_

_(I miss you, I miss you)  
(I miss you, I miss you)  
Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
And as I stared I counted  
Webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you  
and hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
Stop this pain tonight  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)"_

* * *

"So, is this where Romani and Malon live?" Dark asked, taking in the normal sized brick house before him. It seemed quite pleasant, with a pool in the backyard and a tidy porch where some seats were positioned comfortably.

"Yep. They're really awesome, and so is their mom. Oh, and some words of the wise: if you ever show up on these doorsteps, their mom is going to try and feed you."

"Ummm, ok," Dark rolled his eyes, grinning, and they stepped up to the door and knocked.

A few seconds passed before obvious rustles and sounds of movement were heard through the door, and soon, a girl with flaming red hair and emerald green eyes stood in the doorway, a delighted grin on her face, one of that mixed with curiosity as she took in Dark standing with his regular crooked stance at the foot of the steps.

"'Ello, Sheik," the girl said.

"Hello, Romani. We came by to see if you and Malon wanted to come down to the mall with us."

Romani drew her fingers through her silky scarlet tresses and nodded, before turning around in the doorway to yell, "MALON!! GET OUR SHOES!!! SHEIK IS HERE WITH A FRIEND!!"

Rushed footsteps were heard to come pattering from the kitchen, and soon enough, a second girl stood in the doorway.

She looked exactly like Romani, with the same elegant, shining crimson hair and glittery jade eyes. Both their hair was long enough to touch the center of their backs, but with the exception of bangs. While Romani's brushed to the side to cover one eye, Malon's (that was who she must have been) had hers pulled back on top of her head in a Hello Kitty pin.

And the only other noticeable difference was choice of clothing. While Malon sported a white and pink Hello Kitty t-shirt and light blue jeans, Romani's Slipknot tank top and black jeans screamed 'darker vibe.'

All in all, Dark found them both cute.... if for the exception of his being gay that is, and standing next to an incredibly gorgeous, dainty, soft, lush boy-

"Malon, Romani," Sheik spoke as the two tugged on their shoes, "this is my friend, Dark, my dad's friends' son."

Malon's cheeks tinted pink, matching the pearl colored pin in her hair, and waved her fingers in hello. Romani replied, "'Ello."

"Hi," Dark cocked an eyebrow, a habit he had developed ever since the year before. Any time he would greet someone knew, that left eyebrow always lifted a few centimeters up.

This obviously amused Romani, by the slight smirk on her face, but as she opened her mouth to speak, a woman stepped forward into the doorway to greet the kids on her porch.

She too, had brilliant red hair, and wrinkles of age around her eyes and cheeks; she was a little bit thickset, and had a spatula in her hand.

_And this is their mom.... _Dark thought fondly, immediately taking a warm, likeness to the middle aged woman before them. She even had the soft, motherly appearance. Something about her sent Dark's memory to his own mother, back at home, baking her famous brownies and boiling pots of delicious soups....

"Hello, Sheik. Who's your friend?"

The twins' mother flashed him a gentle smile, and Sheik repeated his introduction of Dark to their mom.

"Hello, Dark, I'm Mrs. Lon, but you can just call me Ms. Lyna. I was just making some cookies for the girls, would you like some?"

Sheik glanced at Dark with a look that clearly read, 'Now what did I tell you?' The Sheikah turned to Ms. Lyna and replied, "Ooohhh, I am tempted to say yes...."

She grinned, and ignoring her teenage girls, rolling their eyes in embarrassment, lead the two boys in for cookies.

Seated at the table was yet another teenage girl, though she was quite older than the other two, around nineteen, and was pouring over a text book while nibbling a chocolate chip cookie.

"That's Cremia," Romani announced, and Cremia, upon hearing her name, looked up dazedly. "Oh, hey new guy," she murmured absently and returned to reading her book.

Malon rolled her eyes (again) and explained. "Cremia is studying for her college exams."

"Oh," chorused Dark and Sheik, settling down at the table with the twins to eat. Dark glanced at the cover of Cremia's text book and read 'History of Hyrule.'

About ten minutes later, after eating their fill and being offered cherry pie, pepporoni pizza, and ice cream, the four teenagers escaped out the door. Cremia remained in spot, completely absorbed in her book.

"Wow, Romi, Mal, I STILL don't see how, living with your mom, you stay so skinny," Sheik remarked, as the two began strolling down the sidewalk. Dark noted how different walking down the sidewalk was in Kokiri County than it was here in Castle County; here, you actually had to worry about getting run over, and there were only milliseconds when there weren't cars passing down the freeway.

"Eh, I could be wearing a girdle," Romani responded sarcastically, and Dark chuckled, brought back to reality

The four padded along the sidewalk, the late evening sun dipping into the sky. Cars were still racing up and down the highway, and when the procession finally made it to the mall parking lot, Dark voiced aloud his concern. "Dude, I'm so gonna end up getting run over....."

Giggling, Romani and Malon shook their heads. Sheik only smirked. "Well, coming from the kid who just moved here from Kokiri, I'm not surprised."

"Oh, so you think my potential life dangering situation is funny!?" he cried in mock disbelief.

More laughter.

"Evil...."

"So, where IS Kokiri County?" Malon asked, utter confusion pulling her lips in a frown.

Sheik chuckled lightly, and Dark rolled his eyes good-naturedly before explaining how Kokiri County was basically a tiny, untouched, redneck inhabited town in the middle of nowhere.

So they dodged the vehicles in the parking lot for Dark's sake, and they did manage to get to the front doors unscathed. Except, maybe for Dark's laid back demeanor. He was on full out hyper mode by now; anyone would have thought he had eaten an entire birthday cake by himself.

So as the group found themselves in the clothes department, they didn't expect Dark to come running up with a lacy pink bra in his hands.

"SHEIK!!! ISN'T IT PRETTY?!?!?!"

Romani and Malon's faces burned in humility, but they burst out laughing all the same, and unable to contain it either, Dark joined them. Romani and Malon were so easy to be natural with, and something about Sheik just gave off a funny, laid back vibe, even when he was cracking up about women's undergarments.

School hadn't even started yet, and he had three reliable friends already.

And not once, through the entire expedition through the mall picking out band shirts (Malon: "ZOMG I FOUND EVANSCENCE!!) and eating pizza (Sheik: "Blerg... anchovies...) or browsing the latest videogames (Romi and Mal seemed to like them as much as Dark himself) did he think of Link.

So he really couldn't feel guilty now, could he....?

***********************************************

AK: I hope I'm not butchering this story's plot or characters.... and maybe I went a bit fast with Sheik and Dark, or do you readers not mind too much...? Hmmm, I would _love_ to know.... By the next chapter, the plot will start to come into effect even more, and within the next few chapters, you'll start to see why I rated it 'M.'

So, I need feedback for as far as I'm gotten in this fic. And like I said, I need at _LEAST _ten reviews by the time I want to write that lemon.... *wink wink*

Dark: So we'll thank some reviewers who have been leaving helpful critique lately....

mrtysh

Onigirl9797

The Mad Joker

aeri-diablo

Sheik: Thank you all..... *:D*

AK: And now..... I want to hear your pretty voices (or keyboards? O_o;) telling me how I did..... ;D

P.S. My only motive for putting emphasis on what the characters wear is to give a better idea of their personality and appearance. (Obviously, Malon seems a bit more feminine than her twin, Romani, no?)

Btw, I don't own Blink 182, their song 'I Miss You' or Zelda.

Anyways, I'll shut up now. :D


End file.
